


show

by PandaHero



Series: interrobang [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, also y'all this concept is. Important to me. Very Important, not much of a 'plot' addition but takes place in the same universe as kaleidoscope nd astraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: Yoshiko is the one that wants to cry. Yohane doesn’t care





	show

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiiiii haven't written in Forever my sincerest apologies for how rusty this is i just really wanted to write some more of this shitty angst hell au

The click of the door sounds like a shot. Yoshiko’s shirt slips from her fingers.

“Oh, sorry I-”

Kanan manages only a few words before she notices. Before her eyes catch on Yoshiko’s shoulders. Before she sees _them._ They are not wings, but Yoshiko wishes they were.

They’re scars. Once deep gashes now healed into puckered pink skin, lining her shoulders in neat little rows. She thinks about pretending. She thinks about turning around with her usual dramatic flair, and spinning a tale of some former angelic glory, but she knows it won’t work. It’s obvious what they are. It’s obvious that she put them there herself.

She hadn’t meant for anyone to see them. In fact, she’d taken every precaution she could to keep the marks out of sight. They rest high on her shoulders, hidden even in the short sleeves of her summer uniform. Outside, she puts up with the heat of the sun and keeps herself covered with a sweater. She never changes in front of people, darting off behind the nearest closed door while others are content to strip where they are. Not even her mother has seen her scars.

And yet, here is Kanan, frozen in the doorway with a full view. Looking. _Staring._

She still hasn’t said anything, and Yoshiko’s eyes roam the room with desperation and ferocity. She’s looking for an out, for an exit, for an _escape_. But there’s nothing. There’s nowhere to go. There never is.

Out of options, she tries her original plan. “Ah,” she laughs low, trying to steady her voice. Yoshiko is the one that wants to cry. Yohane doesn’t care. “Admiring my battle wounds?” she asks, smirking, dripping false confidence. Her lips shake. “They tore my wings from me—” her voice hitches, Yohane is losing her grip. Yoshiko swallows nervously. Yohane continues speaking. “Before they cast me out of heaven. Fallen angels aren’t allowed to fly, after all.”

Kanan remains quiet. Yoshiko sighs, turning away, eyes welling with tears. She doesn’t know what to do.

The following silence is echoing and awful, and it’s enough to urge Yohane into silence. Realizing when she’s been beaten, Yoshiko takes a deep breath, and gives up. “Sorry,” she murmurs. She has nothing else to offer.

Kanan takes a step forward, raises her right hand, and splays her fingers across Yoshiko’s shoulder. She strokes up and down the thickest mark with her thumb and, finally, speaks. “It’s okay,” she says, voice gentle. With one last shaky breath, Yoshiko starts to relax under her touch.

Cautious yet deliberate, as if handling a startled animal, Kanan brings Yoshiko into her arms. She does feel like an animal, feral, terrified, panic and adrenaline simmering beneath her skin; but Kanan’s arms are steadying, and as she rocks the both of them from side to side the tremors in Yoshiko’s body begin to calm.

“You- you won’t tell anyone, will you?” she asks, breathless, _exhausted_.

Kanan shakes her head. “I won’t.”

Yoshiko leans forward to rest her head on Kanan’s shoulder. “Promise?”

Instead of responding, Kanan pulls away, and takes Yoshiko’s hand. She bares her left arm, and draws the girl’s hand to rest on the soft skin.

Yoshiko can’t see Kanan’s scars, but she can feel them. That’s all that matters.

“Promise.”


End file.
